duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Followers of Set
Followers of Set (Setites)---- Called corrupt by even the most crooked Ventrue, the Setities are almost universally mistrusted and feared by the clans of the Camarilla, and scorned by the Sabbat for their unwillingness to share in the Vauldlerie. We are everywhere, worming our way into every heart. We hear your curses, your sobs and your despair. We offer to ease your pain in return for a small favor. Only when you are in our debt will you then discover the terrible price you have paid. We are the small voice that whispers to you in the lonely hours of the night. We call to the darkness within all of you. We came from the dark, and to the dark we shall all return. ---- "Ah, say no more, my friend. No words are necessary. You hunger – I can sate you. You thirst – I can quench that thirst. Please, follow me." There are few vampires who would willingly grant hospitality to a Follower of Set, and for good reason. The Setites, as they call themselves, are servants of darkness and corruption incarnate. The clan's ultimate goal is to corrode the ethics away from humanity and Cainites alike, creating a surfeit of slaves for themselves and their dark master. Legends name Set, or sometimes Sutekh, as the clan's founder. In ancient Egypt, or so they say, Set was a great warrior and hunter. He hounded the desert nights like a beast and became worshipped by mortals as the god of night. He welcomed such worship and enjoyed the respect of his fellow Cainites. But eventually he was cast out. Here the stories become confused; some say Osiris banished Set, while others claim Horus defeated him. In any event, Set swore to reestablish his rule, but this time from the darkness. And in his footprints walked his childer. Set disappeared in A.D. 33, promising to return someday to his followers. The Setites therefore work to make the world a fitting place for their master's return. So far, they have enjoyed moderate success. The approve of the widespread disease and imbalance of wealth; the more unhappy someone is, the more likely she will snatch at any chance to better her lot. Setites work in insidious ways. They believe that the best way to corrupt someone is to give that person exactly what he wants, and watch desire breed even stronger desire. They foster ecstasy and indulgence in their flocks, always encouraging excess, quietly addicting their prey to the pleasures only the Setites can provide. Pity the Thrall with a Setite Master, or anyone else caught in their honeyed snare. The Followers of Set do what they do from religious zeal, and thus can be even more merciless than the inhuman Tzimisce. Only an extremely small number of Sabbat were originally Followers of Set. They have proven especially gifted in espionage and sabotage. Some have even become members of the Black Hand. The members of this clan seem to enjoy the constant Jyhad the Sabbat wages. Nickname: Serpents Appearance: Most Setites come from Middle Eastern or North African backgrounds; however, some appear in the most unexpected places. Red hair is prized as a mark of Set. Many of the Followers wear archaic neo-Egyptian robes while in the privacy of their havens. Ritual disfigurement is popular among zealous Setites, though the nature of such varies among individuals. Background: Followers of Set typically choose neonates from their own retainers. They tend to choose highly intelligent individuals to become members of their clan. They make no distinction among race or nationality. They are currently siring a large number of new vampires, as they wish to see their clan grow in size and strength. Clan Disciplines: Obfuscate, Presence, Serpentis